Uchiha brothers- Mother's day blossoms
by menicca
Summary: Another Mother's day has come around and Sasuke has come to pay his respects. In the midst of his pain and hurt he finds something that shocks him, it seems his brother does care after all. No yaoi pairings or lemons. Rated K. A little sad and sappy with what could be interpreted as light KisaIta. Enjoy :D


**Uchiha Brothers- Mother's day blossoms**

**I decided to do a cute but sad little one shot for the Uchiha brothers.**

**I hope you like, its quick and i was tired but i tried.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed unhappily as he walked slowly towards the old Uchiha part of the village. He had ordered the Taka to stay behind and keep watch; he didn't want to be disturbed. He looked down at the tiger lilies clasped gently in his hand; he smiled to himself, her favourite.<p>

A few minutes later he arrived and made his way over to the tombstone marked with the Uchiha emblem, he placed the bouquet down gently at its foot and before he could stop himself, tears started to roll down his pale cheeks. Old wounds were reopened as painful memories of that accursed night rolled forth and drowned him in a new wave of depression and sadness. He saw it all again, their bodies, their blood and Itachi's face hitting the moonlight before he raced away following such a heinous act. It disgusted him. He clenched his fists as his hatred for the older sibling was reignited "I'll get him for this" but then the young Uchiha remembered, he remembered his mother's gentle smile and soft voice and realised; she wouldn't want this. He sat down, back resting against the tombstone as a more tears flowed forth; he couldn't help himself. He swallowed before saying "I bet Itachi doesn't even care! He never did!" Sasuke threw his sword in frustration, it buried its self in a tree and he started to cry more. "It's just like me, no matter how strong or sharp I am, Itachi is always stronger! He doesn't care about me and he doesn't care about you! Answer me!" he wept more "why won't you answer me!?" he choked on his words "I love you so much and I wish you were here, I miss you" he composed himself before continuing "yet another year has passed but it never gets any easier" he broke down again "I'm so sorry mom, I did my best".

He stood up and put his hand on the tombstone one last time, he pulled his sword out from where it was embedded in the trunk of that large oak tree and sheathed it before he turned to leave. As he started walking back, wiping his tears away, something caught his eye; on the other side of the tombstone a bouquet of white roses swaying gently in the breeze. He walked over, his interest peaked. There, tied to the roses, was a note. Written in Itachi's neat cursive it simply read "I'm sorry". Sasuke looked at the roses and fresh tears fell from his deep, black eyes. "So you really do care". There was no need for anymore words, enough had been said by the silence. He stood up and walked away, a little faith restored in his brother.

* * *

><p>In the nearby woods, walking calmly back towards Kisame, was Itachi himself. Just back from gently placing some white roses at his mother's tombstone. A lump suddenly formed in his throat and his legs gave way as he started to weep, all the frustration, sadness, guilt and anxiety that he had kept bottled up for years was finally released. It killed him. Images of what he had been forced to do darted before his eyes, he stumbled again, "please… somebody save me…" and with that he collapsed, drowning in his emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>Kisame was worried, Itachi was taking awfully long. He decided to go looking for him. Kisame found him curled up in a shivering ball, gently crying over his loss. The shark was surprised to see his best friend like this, Itachi was never emotional. He felt a pang of pity 'what he must have been through' he thought. Kisame quickly pulled Itachi into a hug, trying to calm him; rubbing his back gently. When the weeping was reduced to sniffles and hiccups he picked the Uchiha up gently and started to carry him back to the base. "Kisame, I'm really sorry about this" the Uchiha sniffled; he smiled "its ok Itachi its ok".<p> 


End file.
